Talk:Rita Tanner
Why are we saying there is a gap in Rita's history in the show between 2009 and 2010? My understanding is that she is out of the show for a mere six weeks due to health problems on the part of the actress but Ms Knox is still under contract. If health issues mean we categorise characters as not being regular cast then that means that Julie Goodyear, Anne Kirkbride, Bryan Mosley and William Tarmey all "left" the programme in the 1980s and 1990s when they were off for health reasons, something I very much disagree with. It "is" right to say that Eileen Derbyshire "left" the programme in 1961-2 and 1966-7 as her contracts expired or were not signed but for Ms Knox now it is very different. Opinions welcome.--Jtomlin1uk 14:08, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :She's still in the show. David 22:37, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :May be a 2 year old post but I agree that there should not really be a gap in her duration. If an actor leaves the show due to health problems and the character has to be written out for a short time then that does not constitute a departure in my book. It should really read 1964, 1972-present. In my view a temporary leave is not an official departure. Ena Sharples was away for a while from Aug 1977 to Mar 1978 but her duration should not be 1960-1977, 1978-1980. And it is listed as 1960-1980 on her profile on here. Benny1982 11:49, March 14, 2012 (UTC) :You're right, in fact this must have been changed recently as it had been 1964, 1972 to present. David 11:17, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Rita in 1963. Right after watching tonights episode Rita said she was in the Orinoco Club in November 1963 when President kennedy was shot. She said she was with Dennis as well. Rita did not appear until Dec 1964 but it would seem that she had worked at the club a while before she was seen. Could anyone confirm this? Also I am surprised that an Orinoco Club page has not been created. Benny1982 20:53, March 12, 2012 (UTC) :I should think it was a bit of back story created in 2012 to link to an establishment that had featured in the programme up til then (though the last reference we have is in Episode 230 (25th February 1963)). Incidentally, we have over 8000 pages that need creating and not a lot of time to do that in between all the other things we do on the site!--Jtomlin1uk 08:46, March 13, 2012 (UTC) :Although I havent seen Rita's first episode, only brief clips, it was clear Dennis and Rita knew each other prior to her first appearance in 1964, and I believe it was mentioned that they worked in the clubs together (CallumFreeman 10:15, March 13, 2012 (UTC)) :I may do some research into the Orinoco then start and Orinoco club page on here Benny1982 12:23, March 13, 2012 (UTC) :I think in tonights episode Rita said she first met Dennis in the Rovers in 1964. But as said she said she was with Dennis at the Orinoco Club in November 1963 when Kennedy died. And in that 1964 ep Rita and Dennis clearly knew each other. Benny1982 22:01, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Mrs. Bates? I'm quite confused to find Rita listed as being the common-in-law wife of Harry Bates from 1954. On no other sites is this acknowledged and Len Fairclough and Ted Sullivan are noted as being her only two husbands. I know she was credited as 'Rita Bates' briefly, but wasn't that just an alias she was using and shortly afterwards she went back to Littlewood? It seems a bit strange to count Harry as her husband when in actuality we discovered he wasn't. Given that her marriages have been getting a lot of attention lately, perhaps it might be wise not to credit Harry as being her husband on the page as ITV certainly don't seem to. 01:26, March 14, 2012 (UTC) :I agree with this - I've removed it (and 1954 was wrong too). Thanks. David 11:06, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Main image Why has the main image been changed? The old one was great and the new one is dreadful! David (talk) 19:17, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Perhaps it is a bit pedantic of me but the old image was of Rita Sullivan as opposed to Rita Tanner. I felt the page should have a more recent main image, particularly as she does look different now. I am sure a better one could be found? Nath Lloyd (talk) 22:58, October 28, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry if I sounded harsh there! About the recentness of the image - the old one was only three years old anyway, so still not very old (and it's not like Rita is changing her look every five minutes), but here we don't generally care how old an image is, it's more about getting one which is clear and well cropped. I'm going to change it back for now. David (talk) 23:55, October 28, 2012 (UTC) In episode 10000 Rita told Jenny that she planned to “go home tomorrow” indicating that she’s been living at the Rovers for over a month since Jenny demanded she stay there after her fall. :Yes, understood. What seems to keep being overlooked is the fact that these are only temporary arrangements, and Rita (in this instance) still has her own flat and has not moved out of it. The term "resident" by definition is A person who lives somewhere permanently or on a long-term basis. Karen2310 (talk) 14:23, February 8, 2020 (UTC)